I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Yuuri decide declararle su amor a Wolfram. Y ahora ambos, haran un viaje para celebrar su amor


**I Just Can't Stop Loving You****  
By Hitomi Kyouya Klainer Scrier**

Le observaba mientras dormía, que hermoso era el verlo de durmiendo de esa manera lo hacia entender el por que se había enamorado de el, aunque este aun no lo supiera…

Wolfram debía de estar muy cansado ya que prácticamente todos los días esperaba a que Yuuri llegara a la habitación para poder "entrar" juntos a la cama, pero esta vez no ocurrió de esa manera, ahora Wolfram se encontraba aun con su uniforme azul y dormida sobre las cobijas, Yuuri sonrió mientras se quitaba su chaqueta negra y observaba al rubio quien dormida dulcemente, saco unas cobijas que estaban guardadas en el armario y coloco una sobre le rubio con mucho cuidado cuidando el no despertarlo, paso un par de dedos sobre el cabello del rubio y los acaricio tiernamente, eran tan suaves, retiro su mano cuando sintió que el rubio se movía. Opto por cambiarse de ropa, y acomodarse a su lado…

- Mmm… - Dijo mientras dormía placidamente

- Wolf… - Susurro y trato de acercarse lo mas posible al rubio, quería sentir la calidez que su cuerpo brindaba aunque fuera solo por un momento y sin que el otro se diera cuenta…

**Cada vez que el viento sopla**

**Escucho tu voz asi que**

**Digo tu nombre..**

Como siempre Yuuri fue el primero en despertar, movió un poco a Wolfram para que abriera esos hermosos ojos…

- Wolfram, es hora de que despiertes… - Hablo suavemente, seguía profundamente dormido, entendía que por una parte su entrenamiento como soldado no se comparaba con el suyo de Rey, había mucha diferencia, comprendía que Wolfram estuviera cansado no era lo mismo leer y firmar papales a estar practicando con una espada entre otras cosas el como pelear

- Mmmm – Se escucho un pequeño quejido por parte de este – Buuua! – Despertó después de unos momentos y bostezo – Ñam ¿Que hora es, Yuuri? – Sus ojos aun estaban algo entre cerrados y miraba para todas partes como si buscara algo…

- "Se ve tan indefenso y lindo así" – Pensó el Rey – Es hora de que te levantes y te des un baño, ayer parecías algo cansado ¿Paso algo fuera de lo normal?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por que te quedaste dormido con todo y tu uniforme, no quise despertarte para no molestarte y simplemente te puse una cobija encima que por lo visto no quisiste ya que de inmediato la tiraste al suelo – Le hizo una seña para que viera la cobija de verdad estaba tirada en el suelo

- Perdón, no fue mi intención – Se disculpo de inmediato, no quería que Yuuri pensara que lo había hecho apropósito y además le agradaba el hecho de que el pelinegro tuviera esos detalles con el, que aunque pequeños, le agradaban, le hacían pensar que lo quería de una manera especial

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada – Sonrió, no tenia por que molestarse por algo como eso – Ahora dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu día ayer?

- Bien, supongo… es solo que…

- ¿Solo que, que? Vamos dímelo, no tengas miedo de contarme tus cosas

- Mmm – las palabras de Yuuri le hicieron sentirse profundamente feliz, le agradaba que el quisiera saber que era lo que le sucedía y le tomara tanta importancia – Supongo que de entrenar todos los días, llega un momento en el que canso creo que necesito unos días fuera del Castillo para poder descansar un poco

- Mmm… Bien, le pediré a Günter un descanso y nos iremos de vacaciones tu y yo con algunos soldados por cualquier cosa que se ofrezca… A menos que quieras irte solo – Dijo sonriente mientras se abrochaba su chaqueta negra

De inmediato Wolfram puso cara de asombro para cambiarla de inmediato por una de completa felicidad, sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzo sobre Yuuri y lo abrazo, cuyo abrazo fue rápidamente correspondido de la misma manera

- Yuuri, Gracias

Se quedaron así por un momento, ambos se sentían en la necesidad de sentir el roce de sus cuerpos aunque sea por breve instante…

**Susurros en la mañana**

**Nuestro amor esta amaneciendo**

**El cielo esta feliz de que veniste..**

Se separaron después de un momento, se observaron a los ojos…

- Me alegra que las cosas entre nosotros vayan bien… - Dijo Wolfram con un pequeño sonrojo, a lo que Yuuri solo atino a sonreír y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo entro su pequeña hija a la habitación causando que ambos se separaran

- Hola!... ¿Les interrumpo? – Pregunto al verlos un poco extraños

- No, no pasa nada… - Respondió el pelinegro - ¿Sucede algo?

- Solo venia a darles los buenos días – Sonrió ampliamente – Y quería saber si alguno de ustedes quisiera jugar conmigo un rato

- Los dos podemos jugar contigo, ¿Cierto Wolf?

- Ah…si – Se extraño por la rápida respuesta de yuuri y sobre todo por el hecho de que estarían juntos jugando como una pequeña feliz

- Que bien! – Se alegro la niña de inmediato - ¡Podré estar con mis dos padres!

- Pero a cambio de eso, quiero que me hagas un favor – Pidió el Rey

- ¿Qué cosa, Yuuri? –

- Papa Wolf y yo estábamos en algo antes de que llegaras ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?... por la tarde iremos a jugar contigo, lo prometo – Le pido con una pequeña sonrisa y Wolfram se sonrojo ante lo que dijo, parecía que Yuuri ahora si iba enserio y eso por una parte le alegra mientras que por otra le asustaba ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Entiendo. Nos vemos – Se despidió de sus padres y salio de corriendo de la habitación cerrando muy bien la puerta

- Bien, espero que no venga nadie más. – Volteo a ver la rubio quien se encontraba con cara de no saber ni donde estaba parado, la actitud de Yuuri era diferente y esa sonrisa en su rostro le preocupaba mas de alguna forma. – Bien, ¿En que estábamos?

- Íbamos a bajar a comer algo – Comenzó a caminar y trato de pasar al lado de Yuuri pero este le tomo del brazo, lo acerco a el y paso ambas manos por su cintura dejando así, las manos de Wolfram sobre el pecho del pelinegro –

- Sabes a lo que me refiero… - Trato de mirarlo justo a los ojos pero el rubio solo miraba para otro lado esquivando así la mirada del pelinegro – Por fin encuentro la situación perfecta para decirte lo que siento y tu quieres huir… Si no te gusta lo que tengo que escuchas, podrás irte y no te detendré, pero escúchame por favor… - Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, por fin había llegado la hora de confesarle lo que sentía – Wolf, se que en un principio yo no quería el compromiso que nos unía, pero con forme el tiempo pasaba me agradaba tenerte a mi lado, aun con tus ataques de celos, con todas tus actitudes me mostrabas que de verdad me querías y eso me alegraba en el fondo del corazón… Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que no eras solo un amigo, un soldado o un compañero con quien compartir habitación, eres mucho mas que eso… Wolf, ahora me doy cuenta de que quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre, quiero que Greta te llame "padre" por que de verdad eso es lo que eres, no solo por un compromiso que no se ha consumado. Con esto te pido que seas mi prometido de verdad.

- Pe-Pero ya estamos comprometidos… - Que inocente era, mejor dicho cuando se trataba de cosas de tipo romántico el rubio no entendía nada al respecto, no es que el pelinegro fuera todo un experto… Además la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el tono de voz en el que el Rey le estaba hablando, le afectaba y así no podía pensar claramente –

- Wolf, me refiero a que nos comportemos como verdaderos prometidos –Le tomo por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y al ver que Wolfram aparentemente no entendía a lo que se refería le explico… - Te estoy pidiendo que de vez en cuando nos besemos, al caminar vayamos tomados de la mano, en la habitación nos abracemos y así durmamos… Quizás después podamos tener relaciones y le demos a Greta más hermanos… ¿Qué me dices?

Por supuesto que Wolfram no podía perder esa oportunidad, cerró sus ojos y eso Yuuri lo tomo como invitación…  
Una invitación para acercar sus labios con los de su prometido… prometido que bien sonaba eso, ahora podría decir con orgullo que era su prometido.

Unieron sus labios en un tierno, dulce, suave y ansiado beso…

- Wolf, te amo

- Y yo a ti, Yuuri…

- Preparare todo para que podamos salir de viaje cuando antes… - Continuaban aun abrazados y se miraban tiernamente – Será algo así como una luna miel anticipada

- ¿Lu-Luna de miel? – Se sonrojo, pero no pudo evitar pensar y desear querer estar de viaje con Yuuri en ese momento

- Todo será perfecto… Iremos con Conrad, y un par de soldados más… Así no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada

- Será como tu digas – Susurro y bajo la mirada

**Sabes como me siento**

**Esto no puede salir mal**

**Estoy tan orgulloso de decirte que te amo**

**

* * *

**

_¿Que les parecio?  
Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado ^^  
Agradezco a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leerme ^^  
_


End file.
